This invention relates to a device for displaying items and a method of making the same. More specifically, this invention relates to a multi-layered structure that contains apertures therein for receiving a portion of the items to be displayed. The structure may be received in a frame to further enhance the appearance of the items being displayed.
In today's society people often collect various items that are important to them for one reason or another. A perfect example of such a situation is found in the large number of people who collect golf balls with logos on them. The golf balls can represent golf courses the person has played or company logos that the person finds interesting. Perhaps the ball even has some special meaning as it was the ball used to win a tournament or, if the person is lucky enough, was the ball that they shot a hole in one with. For whatever reason individuals collect items such as golf balls or baseballs or matchbox cars, these people often desire to display these items in an organized and attractive fashion.
With reference to golf balls, numerous display cases exist in the prior art for displaying a collection of golf balls in an organized fashion. The most common display includes several rows of shelves with spaced apart notches thereon to allow the golf balls to rest on the shelves in a uniformly spaced manner. A drawback of this particular method of displaying items, be it golf balls, baseballs or other items, is that the shelf that the items rests upon often obstructs the view of items being displayed on the upper shelves. Other drawbacks associated with this method of displaying items include the items not being securely positioned in the display such that a slight movement of the display could cause all of the items to move from their aligned position or, worse yet, fall out of the display and damage themselves or injure someone. Additionally, since the majority of these types of displays are often fabricated out of wood, the displays do not readily lend themselves to providing a means for customizing the display to the particular individual or the particular items being displayed.
The need remains in the display industry for a device that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and solves the aforementioned and other problems. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.